Jesse's Love?
by phoenix-181
Summary: jesse meets phoenix by accident..............what will happen?
1. Default Chapter

Jesse's Love?  
  
Wow, this movie is pretty good, thought Phoenix as she cuddled closer to her boyfriend Adam.  
  
"Who told you about this movie anyway?", asked Phoenix.  
  
"Zach told me about it and I figured you'd like it because you're so into cars," said Adam.  
  
"Who's that guy in the Jetta?"  
  
"I think his name is Jesse……….."  
  
But Adam's answer took too long and Phoenix fell asleep. When she woke up, she heard foot steps and talk about something.  
  
"Yo, Dom you were wicked tonight. Think I could race Tran sometime?," said a familiar, strange voice.  
  
"No way Jesse. You'll get yourself killed, and if Tran is gonna race anyone it's gonna be me," a deep, hard voice said.  
  
This doesn't make any sense, thought Phoenix, where the hell am I?  
  
She heard footsteps coming to the room Phoenix was in. By the time Dom and Jesse got there, she was gone.  
  
"Did you hear something?," asked Dom.  
  
"Yea, I think so. I'll go check the kitchen," answered Jesse.  
  
As Jesse walked into the kitchen, the back door shut.  
  
Oh God, don't let them find me Phoenix pleaded to herself. As soon as she ran out the door, it slammed again. They were going to find her.  
  
"Hey! Stop!," smeone running after her.  
  
He flew her to the ground and held her down.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? Who are you?," asked Jesse.  
  
"Please don't hurt me! I Don't know how I got here….I just want to go home!," cried Phoenix.  
  
"Calm down, I didn't mean to make ya cry. Seriously, calm down before Dom hears ya……."  
  
"Jesse?! You alright?," asked Dom.  
  
Yea, I'm fine. I'll be right in."  
  
This guy has the most amazing eyes, thought Phoenix, but who is he?  
  
"What's your name? And how did get here?," said Jesse getting off of Phoenix.  
  
"Phoenix and I don't know how I got here."  
  
"You couldn't have just appeared in our house."  
  
"Well, I think I just did."  
  
He just laughed and introduced himself as Jesse.  
  
"Where are you from? I know you can't be from around here," said Jesse.  
  
"No, I'm from Florida, down in Miami."  
  
"Okay, let's get inside and try to make something up for Dom. I know he won't believe how you got here. Just let me talk to him and I'll tell you when to come in."  
  
"Sure. Thanks."  
  
"No problem, wait one minute."  
  
Dom and Jesse:  
  
"Dom?"  
  
"Yea Jess…"  
  
" I got a friend who needs help, she needs to stay here for a while. Is that alright?"  
  
"She? Who is this girl anyway?"  
  
"Her name's Phoenix. She's kinda confused right now and she needs some help."  
  
"Jesse, if some chic means that much to ya, fine. But wait…….is this a more than a friend kinda girl?," asked Dom.  
  
"Not yet," laughed Jesse.  
  
Dom leaves and goes out to the garage.  
  
"Phoenix, come in and get something to eat," said Jesse.  
  
Phoenix walked into the house and found Jesse searching in the Kitchen for food.  
  
"You and Dom brothers or something?," Phoenix asked.  
  
"No, just friends. He sorta took care of me since I really don't have any family left besides my dad. But he's in jail."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. You don't have any family or girlfriends to talk to?"  
  
"Well, Dom and everyone is like my family. And no, I don't have a girlfriend to talk to," said Jesse with a big smile on his face.  
  
It was then, when Phoenix noticed Jesse's legs fidgeting a lot .  
  
"You okay?," asked Phoenix pointing to his legs.  
  
"Oh yea, I just have ADD. It's a pain in the ass if you ask me," Jesse said as he brought over a couple of leftover burgers on the table.  
  
"I have to go help Dom with the Jetta," said Jesse, "I'll be back in a while."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You can sleep on the couch tonight. Oh, here comes everyone.  
  
Phoenix turned around to see Dom with a few other guys and two girls.  
  
"Phoenix, this is Dom, Brian, Vince, Leon, Letty, and Mia. Everyone, this is Phoenix," introduced Jesse.  
  
"Hey," said Phoenix awkwardly.  
  
Everyone said hello back. Then Dom stepped forward.  
  
"Phoenix is staying here for a while. So, treat her like family," Dom said sternly.  
  
After meeting everyone Phoenix was tired, so Jesse got some blankets and a pillow and pointed out the couch.  
  
"I'll see ya in the morning," Jesse said sweetly.  
  
"Thanks for everything," said Phoenix as she kissed Jesse on the cheek.  
  
"Night."  
  
"Night."  
  
I cannot be falling for this girl, thought Jesse.  
  
But she was so different than the other girls, her looks for one.  
  
She had the soft color-mixed hair that was light brown with red and blonde streaks. Her green eyes and exotic face just made her even more beautiful. Phoenix's figure was great too. With her long stomach and short strong legs, Jesse wanted her.  
  
The next day…………….  
  
It scared Phoenix at first to not be at home, but then she realized where she was.  
  
"Morning," said Jesse from the kitchen table.  
  
"Hey. Where is every one?," asked Phoenix sleepily.  
  
"They'll be gone all day getting new parts for the cars. I said I'd stay here with you though," said Jesse as he sat next to her.  
  
"Yu didn't have to say with me."  
  
"But I wanted to. Come and eat something, you must be hungry."  
  
"Yea, a little. Jesse, I really appreciate everything you've done for me. I don't know how to repay you."  
  
"No problem. You're a cool girl and I'm glad you appeared in this house and not someone else's," joked Jesse.  
  
"So, you gotta boyfriend back home?," asked Jesse.  
  
"Adam."  
  
Jesse looked kinda disappointed.  
  
"Yea, I thought you would. You're pretty and you have a cool personality."  
  
"But……I don't love Adam. He's more of a boy that's a friend."  
  
Jesse just grinned and grabbed his keys.  
  
"Let's go for a drive."  
  
In the car………  
  
"You sure Letty won't care about me borrowing her clothes?," asked Phoenix.  
  
"Course not. You mind if I stop at Harry's?"  
  
"No. You want me to wait here?"  
  
"Yea, this'll only be a few minutes."  
  
When Jesse comes back he looks pissed.  
  
"Shit!," yelled Jesse as he turned on the Jetta.  
  
"What's wrong?," Phoenix said.  
  
"Tran's gonna be at Race Wars.. Never mind, you don't ever know who I'm talking about."  
  
"Johnny Tran?," said Phoenix quietly.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I just do."  
  
"Whatever. Let's just go back to the house and do something."  
  
Jesse turned to Phoenix.  
  
"Phoenix, if you ever see Tran………stay as far away from him as possible.  
  
I care about you, and I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
Jesse looked dead serious, so Phoenix just nodded yes and looked straight ahead. When they got back to the house, Phoenix laid down on the couch and Jesse collapsed on the flour still fidgeting.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry if I was a jerk before but Tran just does that to me," mumbled Jesse.  
  
"It's okay, just calm down."  
  
Phoenix sat down by Jesse and held his hand and smiled.  
  
"You freak me out when you move around like that," said Phoenix.  
  
Jesse calmed down and faced Phoenix. His hand gently touched her face as his lips touched hers. Phoenix didn't expect that to happen, but she liked his touch.  
  
"I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't ha-have done that…….," stuttered Jesse.  
  
"It's okay. I just didn't expect it."  
  
She sweetly took his head towards hers and kissed him again. She could feel his hands on her back and his lips …………..they were so soft and gentle to hers.  
  
Jesse knew this girl was the one for him, but she couldn't stay in his arms forever. Could she? 


	2. Trouble with Tran

There was a knock on the door that scared both Phoenix and Jesse.  
  
"Come out Jesse, I know you're in there!"  
  
Its was Johnny Tran. Phoenix knew it was him by the look of fear in Jesse's eyes.  
  
"Phoe, go out the back door. I can handle this. Run," whispered Jesse and Phoenix ran.  
  
The front door crashed open as Johnny and his "associates" stepped in casually.  
  
"Jesse....how you doin'?," said Tran i a mocking tone.  
  
"Blow me," responded Jesse.  
  
"If you would be so lucky....Where's Dom?"  
  
"Gone. What do you want?"  
  
"I heard someone else in here with you," Tran said.  
  
Just then Jesse hears Phoenix scream and the back door slams. Phoe is being held by Tran's guys.  
  
"Oh. Well, well, well....who is this nice young lady?," Tran said walking over and touching Phoenix's body.  
  
"Leave her alone!," yells Jesse,"Let her go!"  
  
Tran ignores Jesse and grabs Phoenix. She spits on him.  
  
"Oooooo....Feisty. I like 'em fiesty," whispers Johnny as he tries to touch Phoe's face.  
  
"Dont touch me!," yells Phoenix.  
  
Jesse doesn't know what to do. He tries to look around for a gun or something. Tran notices this and grabs a bat from one of his men.  
  
"Jesse, Jesse, Jesse.......," mocks Tran," What are we gonna do with her? I think we should teach her a lesson."  
  
Just then, Johnny swings the bat at Jesse. He's unconscious from the pain.  
  
"Let's go boys. Bring the girl with," Tran orders.  
  
"Jesse!! Jesse!!," screams Phoenix, but he can't hear her.  
  
Later...............  
  
Dom and the rest of the team find Jesse on the floor.  
  
"Jesse, man. You aight?," asks Leon.  
  
Jesse tries to stand up rubbing the back of his head nervously.  
  
"I think. Where's....Shit! Tran's got her......," says Jesse frantically.  
  
"Jesse, calm down. We'll get her back.She's probably at the warehouse. Dont worry, we'll get her back," encourages Dom helping Jesse stand up straight.  
  
At the warehouse...............  
  
"You had the nerve to spit on me?," said Tran.  
  
Tran is pacing back and forth.Phoenix is tied to a pole with a cloth in her mouth so she can't talk. Oh Jesse, please help me, thought Phoenix. He cant' leave her alone like this, their kiss meant something. She so bad for Jess to hold her now, just to tell her that everything was gonna be alright.  
  
"You embarressed me. Now you're worthless to me. I should just kill you and get it overwith," Johnny goes on," but I have much better plans for you-"  
  
A sudden crash came through the garage. It was Dom's car, he drove right through the garage. Jesse stepped out of the passenger seat with a gun. Tran is alone, which is a good thing.  
  
"Untie her," says Jesse firmly with the gun pointed at Tran.  
  
Tran has no weapons that Jesse can see besides a bat, so he starts to untie her. But he suddenly pulls out a pocket knife and puts it by Phoenix's throat.  
  
"I'll kill her, you know I will," threatened Johnny.  
  
"I'll shoot your fuckin' head off Tran! Let her go!," screams Jesse shaking.  
  
"What?......You afraid of losing another person you love?" You're so pathetic. You don't know anything, you're stilla kid," Tran said with a slight laugh.  
  
A shot goes off from behind Johnny. It's Letty. Tran's distracted and let's Phoenix slip away towards Jesse. tran is trapped now, he tries to remain calm.  
  
"Jesse....you wouldn't shoot me-," said Johnny.  
  
"Wanna bet asshole?," says Jesse shooting Tran in his upper chest.  
  
Tran is dead........or is he?  
  
Phoenix runs into Jesse's arms, Jesse is still shaking.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I'd never let anyone hurt you," said Jesse with a small smile.  
  
Back at the house..................  
  
"Is your back okay?," asked Phoe examining Jesse's back.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. You alright?"  
  
Jesse and Phoenix are alone in the living room as Phoenix ices Jesse's back.  
  
"I'm okay, just a little freaked out."  
  
"Look, about waht happened earlier.....before Tran.......I'm sorry if I caught you off guard. It was an impulse. I think it's a guy thing," laughs Jesse.  
  
Jesse grabs Phoenix by the stomach and holds her.  
  
"I thought he was gonna kill you," started Jesse," I didn't know what to do. I never thought I'd kill anyone........"  
  
Phoenix holds the back of Jesse's head and look into his eyes.  
  
"Jesse, you saved my life. You've helped me so much. I'm glad I came here and met you. Well, I sort of met you."  
  
They both giggled and Jesse kisses her forehead.  
  
"Don't leave me," he pleads.  
  
Phoenix is speechless.  
  
"Oh Jess, i don't want to leave."  
  
"I know, I know......."  
  
Jesse starts to cry as Phoenix holds his head toward hers. Jesse looks up and touches her lips.  
  
"I love you Phoenix. I never loved andyone the ay I love you," whispers Jesse into Phoe's ear," Dont' leave me. Please."  
  
He gently kisses her lips as Phoenix starts to cry.  
  
"Jess, don't talk like that."  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
Phoenix holds Jesse and gives hima long soft kiss.  
  
"With all my heart Jess. With all my heart."  
  
What will happen next? You'll have to wait and see............. 


	3. Adam?

Dom comes downstairs quietly and sees Phoenix holding Jesse close. After he figures out what's going on, he goes upstairs to let Phoe and Jess work things out.  
  
Next Day....................  
  
Phoenix is sleeping with Jesse's arms wrapped around her tightly.  
  
"Awwww................how cute," jokes Vince.  
  
The sound wakes up Jesse.  
  
"Morning sunshine. Have a good night sleep?," asks Leon with a wink.  
  
"You got somethin' in you eye?," says Jesse.  
  
"Funny. Wake your girl up, we're goin' to the garage," Vince said.  
  
"Yes!," says Jesse all excited to be around cars again.  
  
Vince and Leon go out back with everyone else.  
  
"Phoe, wake up," Jesse whispers in her ear and kissing her cheek.  
  
Her eyes are half-way open, but she isn't completely awake.  
  
"Hm?," mumbles Phoenix.  
  
"Come on, we're all goin' to the garage. You comin'?,"  
  
"Yea, just let me open my eyes all the way," smiles Phoenix as she stretches.  
  
Jesse rubs her stomach and pushes her hair from her face. He smiles on elast time and kisses her lips.  
  
"Come on," he says picking her up.  
  
In the garage.........................  
  
"Jess, you workin' on my car?," asks Dom as works on on the Supra.  
  
"Yea, almost done," answers Jesse from the computer.  
  
Jesse's putting together Brian's car ( or should I say Dom's car that Brian owes him?) on the computer. Phoenix is talking to Mia.  
  
"Where are you from again?," asks Mia.  
  
"Miami, Florida," Phoenix answers.  
  
"You race? I hear racing is a must down there."  
  
"I don't race personally. I'm too scared. That's how my brother died."  
  
"I'm so sorry............I understand where you're comin' from though."  
  
Phoenix gives a small smile to Mia and looks down.  
  
"You know, I've never seen Jess look at anyone the way he looks at you," says Mia nodding at Jesse, "If you ever left, I don't think he could deal with it."  
  
Phoenix looks up at Mia and notices she's serious, then looks at Jesse again.  
  
"I'd never leave him," whispers Phoenix.  
  
Phoenix walks over and sits next to Jesse.  
  
"Hey, what were you and Mia talkin' about?," asks Jesse.  
  
"Just.......things," Phoe says.  
  
"Me?"  
  
Phoenix tries to change the subject.  
  
"What are you doin' anyway?," she asks staring at the computer.  
  
"Just puttin' together a car for Dom. This is just the lazy way of doin' it."  
  
Phoenix laughs but turns serious again.  
  
"What if Tran isn't dead? He could have survived," says Phoe.  
  
Jesse stops completely and takes her hand.  
  
"I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever," he says as he kisses her cheeks and smoothes her face with his hand.  
  
He notices Vince and Leon staring at them and turn red.  
  
"Would you two get your lazy asses over here adn help Letty and me?," yells Dominic.  
  
Dom gives a smile at Jesse that reassures him that he's okay with him and Phoe bein' together.  
  
"I don't think they like me very much," mumbles Phoenix.  
  
"They do, they're just being assholes cuz they don't have girls," smiles Jesse.  
  
She smiles back and kisses him. There's a honk from outside, it's Hector.  
  
"Sup man?," says Hector greeting Dom with a handshake.  
  
"Sup," Dom answers.  
  
"You here what happened to Tran?," asks Hector with a strange look.  
  
"What bout 'em?," Dom says looking at Jesse from the corner of his eye.  
  
"He almost died last night. He's in serious condition, but he's probably gonna live. He was shot man," said Hector.  
  
Everyone looks at Jesse, who is staring down at the ground.  
  
"Oh God.......," mumbles Jesse.  
  
In the house......................  
  
Everyone else is still at the garage, but Phoe and Jess are at the house sitting down at the kitchen table.  
  
"He's gonna kill me. He's really gonna kill me now," says Jesse fidgeting a lot.  
  
"Don't say that. Dom'll figure somethin' out. Just calm down," Phoenix reassures him.  
  
"Phoe, I fuckin' shot 'em! He wants to kill me! I know he does.......he wants to hurt you too," snaps Jesse.  
  
He looks down and says, "We have to get to him first. I won't let him take you away from me. I won't."  
  
He looked dead serious, which scared Phoenix. Jesse starts to shake and cry.  
  
"Oh God, Jess........," says Phoenix walking over to him and holding him towards her. He breaks down and holds his head towards her stomach.  
  
"I'll always love you, Phoe. No matter what happens, I'll always love you."  
  
She starts to cry too and shekneels by him so he can see her face.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Jess. I'm so sorry........," Phoenix cries.  
  
"What do you have to be sorry about?"  
  
"If I hadn't of come he-here, no-none of this shit would've happened."  
  
Jesse looks into her green eyes.  
  
"If you hadn't of come here, Tran would've killed me on the spot. I should be thanking you."  
  
She tries to smile, but it's too hard. There's a thud, then footsteps coming towards the kitchen. A man comes into the room.  
  
"Phoe?"  
  
She's stunned and can hardly breathe.  
  
"Adam?"  
  
Oooooooooo......is it really Adam? I hope you like my story so far. I'd really like to know what you think about it. You're gonna have to wait for the next chapter though, maybe it'll be on next week. 


	4. Fight and Phoe's Past with Racing

"Adam, how did you get here?," Phoenix manages to say.  
  
But Adam just stares at Jesse, who's holding Phoenix and asks, "Who's this?"  
  
"This is Jesse."  
  
"You two look awfully comfortable," says Adam as Jesse lets go of Phoe.  
  
"Don't give me that shit Adam. You and me were hardly goin' out in the first place," says Phoenix trying to defend her situation with Jesse.  
  
"You still didn't have to go and fool around with some other guy. I loved you," Adam says getting even more pissed.  
  
"I do not love you Adam. I'm sorry, but.....i just don't love you."  
  
Jesse feels really awkward and just stares at the ground.  
  
"What, so you love this guy? Is that it?," Adam yells pointing at Jess.  
  
"Hey!," says Jesse standing up.  
  
"Yea, Adam. Actually, I do love him," phoenix yells holding Jesse back.  
  
"You can't leave me like this Phoe! You just leave me for some asshole who looks like he belongs in a garbage heap!"  
  
Jesse suddenly comes out of no where and punches Adam. Adam's on the floor with a bloody nose.  
  
"Jess! What the hell!," yells Phoenix.  
  
Jesse's shaking with anger as Adam starts to stand up. Adam flies at Jesse and it turns out to be a full-blown fist fight. The front door opens and Dom walks in.  
  
"Dom!," screams Phoenix.  
  
Dom comes running and sees what's happening. He gets Adam off Jesse and flings Adam into a chair.  
  
"Chillout! Phoe, who is this?," Dom asks.  
  
"My ex-boyfriend," she answers.  
  
Dom gives Adam a dirty look and sees Jess with a swollen eye. Phoenix notices too and runs to get some ice. She puts it into a bag and puts it on Jesse's eye.  
  
"Jess, you okay?," she asks.  
  
Jesse just stares at her, but doesn't say a word. He gets up and goes upstairs.  
  
"Dom, I'll talk to Adam. Can you make sure Jesse's okay?"  
  
"Sure. Just keep him away from Jess."  
  
Adam and Phoenix are alone in the kitchen.  
  
"I'm sorry he hit you. But you shouldn't have said that about him," says Phoe getting more ice for Adam.  
  
"Phoe, come home," Adam says looking up at her.  
  
"I have no reason to go back. i don't even know how I got here.......but I know I came for Jesse."  
  
"I can't force ya to come home, but it'll be different without ya."  
  
"Just.....when you go back.......tell my mom I love her. she probably won't care either way, but-can you tell her that?," Phoenix says holding Adam's hand.  
  
"Sure. Tell that guy I'm sorry," Adam says heading for the front door.  
  
"I love you Phoe."  
  
And that was it. Adam was gone. Even if he did go back home, it wouldn't be the same there. Dom comes down the stairs.  
  
"Jesse's pretty upset. You should go up there and try to calm him down. I think his ADD is gettin' the best of 'em," says Dom nodding upstairs, "He's in Mia's room lying down."  
  
"Thanks Dom," Phoenix says as she squeezes his hand.  
  
She heads upstairs until she finds Mia's room and sees jesse with ice up to his eye.  
  
"Jess, can we talk?"  
  
He doesn't even look up.  
  
"I am so so-" Phoenix starts.  
  
"Are you in love with him?," he asks still not looking up.  
  
"No."  
  
"Are ya sure?"  
  
"Yea, Jess. I think i would know if I was in love with anyone, and it's not Adam," she reassures as she sits by Jesse.  
  
"I just don't want you to leave," says Jesse squinting his swollen eye.  
  
"I-"  
  
"I know I sound selfish," Jesse starts, "but I just don't wanna let you go. You're the only thing that keeps me stable in my life."  
  
Phoenix takes his hat off and scrunches up his hair some more.  
  
"How's you eye?," she asks examining it.  
  
"Okay, considering your ex hits like a girl," Jesse says with a smile.  
  
Phoe laughs and takes Jesse's hand.  
  
"Let's go downstairs. I think Dom's barbaqueing out back and I'm starving."  
  
"I forgot how hungry I am. I hope he's making burgers," says Jesse licking is lips.  
  
"Race ya."  
  
"You're on girlie."  
  
Jess and Phoe come running out back laughing. Everyone else is scattered around doin' something.  
  
"You're pretty slow there mr. mad scientist," jokes Phoenix.  
  
"It was a lucky win," says Jesse rolling his eyes sarcastically.  
  
Leon's checkin' out Phoenix and Jesse notices.  
  
"I think Leon's got a thing for you. Oooo la la!," jokes Jesse.  
  
"I can't help it if I'm so stunningly beautiful," Phoenix says giving a fake model pose at Jesse.  
  
Jesse laughs and walks over to help Dom while Letty walks over by Phoenix.  
  
"So, you two serious?," Letty asks.  
  
"I guess so. He's cool to be around," replies Phoe.  
  
"He's a great guy.......You two look good together," Letty says with a smile.  
  
"Thanks. He's a great person..........it sucks that he had such a shitty childhood."  
  
"But he has all of us now. So, it's all good girl!," says Letty putting a friendly arm around Phoenix and smiling.  
  
Dom turns around, "Let's eat!"  
  
Everyone dives for a spot at the table outside.  
  
"So, Phoe," Vince starts, "You race?"  
  
"No. It's a long story," she answers.  
  
"We got time," adds Leon.  
  
"Well, my brother used to race. His name was Mike. He loved cars, he's the one who taught m all about them. That's why I love cars. Anyway, he had a hot temper with this guy called Rip. Rip really pissed 'em off and challenged him to a race. Of course, Mike accepted. I was watching from the side at the finish line."  
  
Tears start to come to Phoe's eyes, but she goes on.  
  
"I remember when they yelled go and the roaring of their engines from the distance. Then about halfway through th race, there was an explosion and a ball of fire. i knew it was Mike. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe........They say he overloaded on NOS."  
  
And that was that. Phoenix wipes her eyes as everyone just stares in astonishment. Jesse comforts her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldnt've asked," Vince says.  
  
Phoenix just smiles.  
  
"Well, that's all over............Let's eat!," Phoe says trying to sound cheerful.  
  
Everyone smiles back and acts as if nothing happened. Jesse moves closer to Phoenix.  
  
"You okay?," he asks.  
  
"I'm fine," she whispers back.  
  
Jesse puts two fries in his nose and looks at Phoe.  
  
"Is this a good look for me?," he jokes.  
  
"You're beautiful Jess. Just plain beautiful," Phoenix says kissing his lips softly. 


	5. End

This will be the last chapter to my story.Maybe you'll see another story from me in a while.We'll see.................  
  
After everything was cleaned up (without any help from the guys), everyone decided to go to Hector's house and hang out. But Phoenix, Jesse, and Mia stay at the house and decide to watch some movies.  
  
"So, you up for action, comedy.........." asks Jesse.  
  
"Don't matter to me," Phoenix sighs.  
  
"You guys mind if I skip the movies and go upstairs to bed?," Mia says yawning.  
  
"Sure. We'll be fine. You look like shit anyway," says Jesse with a small grin.  
  
Mia smacks him on the head and goes upstairs.  
  
"Owww........Damn, she has anger issues," says Jess rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Wanna watch Happy Gilmore?," Jesse asks.  
  
"Sure," Phoenix shrugs.  
  
Jesse puts the tape in and moves back towards trhe couch next to Phoe. He puts his arm around her as she cuddles next to him.  
  
"Phoe, are you happy here?"  
  
"Yea. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well, I mean you left your entire life behind you........and I think I might be the one who's keeping you here."  
  
She looks up at Jesse and kisses him.  
  
"I love you Jess. You're my best friend. If you weren't here, I don't know what I'd do."  
  
He pulls her closer and they start kissing and takes Phoe's shirt off. Jesse takes his shirt off and starts kissing her neck.  
  
"Jess!" Mia yells from upstairs.  
  
Jesse and Mia :  
  
"What?" Jesse says coming in the room trying not to sound pissed.  
  
"My computer froze and I can't get it to work," Mia says pointing at the computer screen.  
  
Mia notices Jesse's shirt's off.  
  
"You guys better not do it on the couch. That's disgusting," Mia mumbles.  
  
"Shut up. It's none of your business anyway," he snaps back.  
  
"It is if I walk in on you two just trying to get to the fuckin' kitchen."  
  
"Whatever. There, fixed. Don't fuck it up again," Jesse says walking out of the room.  
  
"You really love her, don't you?" she says being serious.  
  
Jesse's annoyance wears off and he smiles.  
  
"Yea, I do."  
  
"Don't screw this one up Jess. She could be gone like that."  
  
He just nods.  
  
"I know. I -"  
  
The back door slams hard, then again.Someone screams. There's a shot and the backdoor slams one last time. Jesse hears a car drive away. Jesse and Mia come running down the stairs almost tripping over eachother. Phoenix is in a corner trembling and crying badly.  
  
"Phoe! What the hell happened?!" screama Mia.  
  
Jesse runs over to Phoe and holds her close. He smoothes her hair and trie to calm her down.  
  
"What happened?," asks Jesse trying to stay calm even though his ADD was taking over.  
  
Phoenix just points a shaking arm towards the kitchen. There's a body on the ground, it's not moving. Mia walks over to the body. She falls to the ground backing away from the body screaming and crying.  
  
"Mia! Who is it?!," Jesse yells.  
  
"Oh God, Jess.................It's Letty."  
  
It was definately Letty. She was wearing her leather skirt and black halter top. No one could move. The front door opens. Dom, Vince, and Leon walk in laughing.  
  
"Yo Dom, ya think -" but Vince's voice cuts off when he sees Mia against the wall crying histarically.  
  
"Dom......" Leon says seeing the body.  
  
Dom sees Phoenix in Jesse's arms crying. Jesse's tears were dropping onto Phoe's shoulder. Dom looks over at the body and doesn't even blink. Total silence takes over as he walks over to Letty.  
  
A single tear falls from Dom's eye. Dom's heart died that night. No one would ever forget the fear set in his eyes when he saw Letty laying lifeless on the ground. Nothing would ever be the same again. Ever.  
  
I hope you liked my story. I thought this ending would make you think about how these characters do have feelings and that even the toughest person can be broke.  
  
Thank you. 


End file.
